Don't Ever Underestimate a Yamani
by Kira2
Summary: Chapter six up. Sequel to You Never Want to See a Yamani Mad, if you liked that, and even if you didn't, read it-- READ THIS.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ferdinad, Nacean, and Katei are mine-- NO ONE ELSE. 

Author's Note: This is the sequel to You Never... and it takes place four years later after the last chapter of the other series. Kel is twenty, Katei is twenty-four. Oh, and Kel's life is a _little _different than expected.

Don't Ever Underestimate a Yamani 

Division 1: Mindelan, Home of the Incompetent

If you were to travel far to the North of the realm of Tortall, over the grassy, rolling hills, and near the Grimhold Mountains, you will find the fief of Mindelan, small, but opulent.

Entering the fief by the stone gate with vines that creep up and around the pillars, you will come to the castle that houses the second woman knight ever. Walking further, into the castle, you will come across rooms that Sir Keladry has live in.

But if you were to come on the first of March, in the year of 461 H.E. (human era) during the rule of King Jonathon the fourth of Conte' and his Queen, Thayet of Conte'-- you would find this vigorous knight sitting on a sofa, impatiently listening to her husband.

Yes, against her will, Keladry of Mindelan had been married off by her elders at fief Mindelan (not in any relation to her) to Ferdinad of Olau. Ferdinad of Olau was Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau's second son. Since Thom, the first son, would be inheriting the Swoop, Ferdinad would get Olau.

At first, Keladry was excited; she would be marrying a relation to the Lioness and King's Champion-- but how wrong she was. Ferdinad, to put it delicately, was the biggest effeminate man she had ever met. He loved to shop and buy new clothing, and hated to touch any sort of weapons or dirty objects. He complained if his food was not just right, and looked at himself in the mirror almost 24/7. And on top of all that, he was a pansy. 

Ferdinad couldn't be any more opposite of Kel; he hated the outdoors, animals, and fighting. He was also very big with politics. Kel had no problem with that, she had come from a very big political family. 

Ferdinad was also shorter than her by two inches, and handsome (mostly to himself). With slick red hair cut neatly (so neatly that it annoyed Kel) and glimmering purple hazel eyes-- he was vain.

The only reason she had been forced to marry him was because Mindelan needed the money, and Ferdinad was rich. Ever since Kel's parents had been killed, the economy of the fief had decreased. And for the first time in her life, Kel was so annoyed that she felt like placing her hands around the annoying weakling of a man's neck and squeezing.

~~

****

March 1, 461 H.E. Mindelan:

"Keladry?" Ferdinad caroled as he paced slowly about the room, looking at his ravishing wife, "My dear, we have had these talks before, and I--"

"Ferdinad, I'm sorry, I'm not ready to." Kel said, forcing the aggravation out of her voice. As she looked up at her husband, she saw disappointment flit across his intelligent, vain face.

"But Mindelan can not go without a heir, _again! _And the only way to have a heir to Mindelan is to have a child!" he pointed out diplomatically. He knew Keladry couldn't resist him when he spoke so wisely.

Quite the contrary, Kel muttered something to Ferdinad and took her leave. Walking out of the room, Kel decided she needed to blow off some steam; talking with Ferdinad always agitated her.

She changed into some practice clothing and walked to the training yard of Mindelan, knowing that Nacean, a Shang Eagle, would be there waiting to fight her.

She had met Nacean when she went traveling after her Ordeal, and rivaled him in many tournaments. Nacean had the characteristics of an eagle, hence his ranking; very competitive, merciless, swift and strong. When they had first met, Nacean had been cold and curt with her, but as they competed, he had became her friend. But one very odd thing was that both Nacean and Kel seemed to be at the exact same level of fighting, every time they fought, they tied. Sometimes one of them would win-- but only to lose to the other in the very next fight.

Sure enough, Kel arrived at the training yard in time to see Nacean knock out a guard he had been training against. She grinned and lounged against one of the posts in the yard.

Without turning his back, Nacean sensed that Kel was behind him and said, "It's about time, Kel, I've already knocked out three guards. I think the rest of them are cowering in the kitchens."

Kel laughed and Nacean turned around grinning, "Will you help me get this guard out of the way before we train, if you please." 

After the poor man had been shoved roughly (mostly by Nacean) out of the way, the two fighters took their stances. 

Nacean was taller than her by three inches, roughly around six foot one, and in perfect fighting condition. He had very short hair that was a pale, 'dirty' blond and icy azure eyes. Nacean was more of a practical person, and to save himself the trouble, he kept his face beardless. His nose was strong and skin flawless. Sure, he was handsome, but his attitude kept most women away. He was to focused on his fighting for relationships anyway.

Kel moved her right foot slightly foreword and balanced her weight evenly between the two legs. Nacean moved his left foot back a bit and placed balance mostly on his right, preparing to kick his leg up.

With a silent voice between them whispering, "Go", the two started to contest. Kel feigned a cut to the left, but hurled her knee up and snapped out her leg. Blocking the kick just in time, Nacean threw Kel over his shoulder, turning around and kicking her as he did.

Kel leapt back to her feet and twisted around, leaping up and kicking Nacean in the chest. Nacean's stance faltered, but only for a moment, long enough for Kel to grab his leg and twist it, sending the Shang flying. Nacean rolled over and slapped the floor as he fell, tumbling to his feet again. 

Nacean dropped to the floor again and side-kicked Kel just as she was about to step back. She dropped to the floor and a loud, clamorous gasp was heard behind the two fighters.

Nacean's icy eyes flashed with annoyance of a fight behind interrupted, and the two turned to glare at the shocked Ferdinad.

"Kel! My darling, if you wanted to train so badly, you could've told me. I know a little fighting, we could've done this together."

Nacean had a sudden fit of coughs, and Kel knew he was covering his own laugh. Slapping her on the back, Nacean walked out of the yard, shaking his head in silent amusement.

Kel fought to smile at Ferdinad, "Right Ferdinad, right."

~~

****

That night, at dinner, third person narration:

Kel had friends over for dinner that night, a big red-head (Once again, has anyone noticed that we don't have the slightest idea of what Cleon looks like? We don't even know the color of his eyes!) man named Cleon of Kennan, and the tall, green-eyed man named Nealan of Queenscove.

They began dinner in silence, an awkward one at that. Near the middle of the third course, Neal cleared his throat and asked, in hopes of making conversation, "So Fred-- "That's Ferdinad"-- "Yes Ferdinad, what exactly do you do here at the fief?"

Ferdinad straightened proudly and said, "I am into politics, Nealan." He pretended not to notice that 'Nealan' cringed after he had said his full name.

"So Kel, where is that friend of your's, uh, Nacean? You know, the Shang Eagle who is visiting you." asked Cleon, deciding not to attempt conversation with Ferdinad, even if it was rude.

Kel was wearing (against her will) a elegant green dress with a white shift, and even had her hair done up (also against her will). Ferdinad and the Mindelan elders had also forced Kel to grow her hair down past her shoulders! Cleon and Neal, both who had had relationships with her back in their early squire years, could barely take their eyes off her now.

Ferdinad noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, "Nacean will be leaving...soon." Kel stared at him in horror, "But how am I supposed to train here without Nacean? The guards are unsuitable, they are all weaklings!"

"Plus Kel would fall over laughing if she had to fight them, with those new uniforms you make them wear, Ferdinad." Neal added. Ferdinad glared at the knight, he knew now that he very much _disliked _this fellow and even more disliked the way he looked at Kel.

"My uniforms are elegant and makes Mindelan look good."

"More like a laughing-stock." muttered Cleon, glancing about. Ferdinad stood and announced, "My, my, it _is _getting late isn't it? You two must be getting back to your homes, goodnight." 

The two startled knights took their leave, hugging Kel good-bye, but swiftly, for Ferdinad was constantly watching the two. Kel slumped back in her chair mournfully, what had her life came to?  
It had taken her years to get over Katei of Nirason and move on with her life, and she still missed him sorely. She was trapped at home, only able to go to Corus at Congress time with Ferdinad. And to top it all off, Ferdinad was almost consistently trying to persuade her to have a child with him! 

As she thought, she did not notice-- nor care-- that Ferdinad had gone off down the hallways to talk to someone. She thought briefly on what would've happened if she had married Katei, would her life be so much better. She also remembered their departing moments, and closed her eyes to block any tears. She had not cried in years, and promised herself never to do so ever again.

Five or six years ago, a young man from the Yamani Islands had become enraged over the death of his lover, Princess Chisakami, and found the solution of killing her betrothed, the Crown Prince of Tortall, Roald of Conte', and the entire Mindelan family who had helped with the treaties. A year later, Katei had killed the entire Mindelan family except for Kel. Kel was searching for Katei, wanting to avenge her family. When the two had met up, though, they didn't know eachother's real identities and had fallen in love. When they went to Corus, they and found out and dueled. Later, Kel had helped Katei escape execution, and told him that he must never come back to Tortall ever again, for his own safety.

Kel still remembered every single detail about him, and would probably never forget. She had hoped to meet up with him when she went traveling after her Ordeal, but the hopes were futile. And now she was married, married to Ferdinad--

Kel's thoughts were interrupted as Ferdinad entered and sat across from her. 

"My dear," he said soothingly, "Nacean is leaving for Corus right now." Horrified, Kel tried to get up; Nacean was the only competent person in this castle that she could count on! What would she do without her friend? 

"It's too late to say good-bye, I had the guards escort him to his horse and out of the fief. He said good-bye." Ferdinad paused, "Though he didn't seem very happy."

An hour later, long after Ferdinad had gone to bed, Kel sat vigil in the same chair. Her life, that she had dreamed to be so great, was a joke! And what was the cause? 

She only found one cause of all her problems; Ferdinad. It was he that got rid of all her friends, and made sure she couldn't do any knight duties. 

Kel made a decision then, a decision that changed everything. She had to get rid of Ferdinad of Olau and Mindelan.

~~

Author's note: I read some of the chapters of my last series with Katei, and realized something. THEY SUCKED. Some parts were incredibly rushed and all-in-all some (probably most) of the chapters really sucked. So I've decided to do my best with this next one and revise EVERY chapter so when I upload it, it's not as bad as the last series. REVIEW, please.

****

Review!


	2. The Open Road

Disclaimer: Ferdinad, Nacean, and Katei are mine-- NO ONE ELSE. 

Author's Note: Just a quick reply to the person who had mentioned Ferdinad being a lot younger than Kel-- good point, but I guess I'm either playing with the rules of genetics or Kel was forced to marry a very young, thick, annoying git (poor girl). 

Don't Ever Underestimate a Yamani

Division 2: The Open Road 

****

Third Person Narration:

The sun beamed down on the landscape that day, from time to time being covered by a wandering cloud that had crossed its path. A gentle breeze stirred plants and trees branches to life, giving a slight whistling sound to those who faced against it.

A man in green and black clothing meant for riding trotted on his horse over the rolling hills near Mindelan. In all the splendor of that beautiful day the man was cheerfully whistling to himself..

The wind tousled his short, strangely spiked metallic black hair, and forced him to squint his alert, dark green eyes if he ever looked towards the sky. (Come, come people, you have GOT to know who this is!) Tapping a finger against his straight, proud nose, the man stopped his horse and thought for a second. 

Mindelan was North, he knew that much, but couldn't remember how to get there. He had been to Mindelan only once, and for ah, not-so-friendly reasons. This was Katei, or to be more specific, Katei of Nirason, ex-Emperial Yamani warrior. 

Katei knew he was going against his love's wishes by entering the realm of Tortall again, but he couldn't help it-- he needed Tortall's help. Kel would help him, he knew that much, and was looking foreword to seeing _her_ again. 

Shrugging, Katei turned his horse a bit and trotted toward a small village for directions.

~~

****

Back at Mindelan:

Kel finished dressing in her riding clothes and picked up her backpack; she was going back to Corus for a while. Walking care-free out of her room, she noticed a note lying on her desk.

Picking it up, she recognized Nacean's handwriting, it read:

Hey,

I know you are probably leaving Mindelan right about now, and going to Corus? As you know, Ferdinad had guards escort me out of Mindelan, I'm going to Corus to continue training. See you there.

Your Friend and Serious Fighting Competition,

Nacean

Grinning, she left the castle, leaving a note for Ferdinad. Nacean knew her very well, well enough to know that she would be leaving Mindelan as soon as possible once there was no one left who was competent. True, Ferdinad would have a fit when he finds out that she was at Corus, but what revenge could _he _do to _her? _

~~

****

At the small village, Nacean:

Nacean, the Shang Eagle, stepped out of the inn he had stayed in that last night since being kicked out of Mindelan. Looking around, he saw nothing but commoners walking, buying, selling, or working. 

Nacean knew that Kel would already be on her way to Corus by now. He couldn't blame her; that Ferdinad was a pain in the--

"Asshole! Yeah you, get out of my way!" a loud, obnoxious voice rang out a ways away from Nacean. Glancing over, he saw a horserider yell again to a man in front of him.

The man gave no sign of hearing, but instead turned to face the rider. He said something and then walked away. The rider seemed more worried than miffed and continued to ride down the streets.

Curious, Nacean walked over to talk to the other man. "What did you say to make him so worried?" he asked, or more like demanded; he didn't like strange people who scare commoners.

The man looked at him, face indifferent and said, "I just told him to watch out for his family, you never know what may befall them." he shrugged and turned away. 

Nacean shook his head and muttered, "If only Kel was here." the only reason he had said that was because he knew Kel handled situations like this better. Usually when he dealt with it, it ended up in a fist fight.

The other man turned on his heel abruptly and asked with sudden interest, "Kel?"

Nacean stiffened, not liking this ruffian's tone, and shook his head, starting to walk away. But the man grabbed his arm and turned him around again. Acting on instinct, Nacean pulled on the man's arm and sent him flying over his shoulder. 

To Nacean's great surprise, the man turned in the air and landed on his feet. Aiming, he kicked Nacean in his chin, and attempted a punch that was blocked by Nacean. 

The other man noticed a crowd started to gather and panic jumped to his eyes. He stopped fighting and whispered, "I yield. I don't want to attract a crowd or attention."  
Puzzled, Nacean asked slowly, suddenly having an idea of who this man was, "Who are you?"

"First you inform me where Keladry of Mindelan is." was the reply.

"How do you know her?"

"First you tell me."

Nacean thought for a second, and said, "I met Kel in Tusaine. She was a new knight and traveling, I'm the Shang Eagle. Now, who are you and what do you want with Kel?"

"Protective aren't we?" the man sneered, but it had a little sorrowful worry in his jeer, "I'm Katei of Nirason." when he saw Nacean's eyes widen, he said, "I need Kel's help, that and I- I miss her." recovering from his stammer, Katei narrowed his eyes and asked, "Where is Kel now?"

Nacean's mouth twisted for a second, eyes narrowed into slits, thinking hard about whether he should say anything or not; afterall, he had heard about Katei and the crimes he had committed.

"She's on her way to Corus." he said finally, "I'm meeting her at the royal palace. She had to get away from--" he stopped abruptly, deciding it would not be wise to tell this Yamani fellow that Kel was married.

"Had to get away from who? Or is it a what?" demanded a suspicious and anxious Katei. Nacean recovered quickly, he may be a little anti-social, but he still was able to talk freely-- maybe _a little_ cocky-- to people.

"That is none of your business, and I have no plans on telling you. Now if you would excuse me, I have traveling to do today, it _does _take a while to get to Corus you know." Nacean turned and walked to his patiently waiting horse.

When he had mounted and turned his horse around, he saw Katei waiting at the village exit.

"And what exactly do ye think yer doin'?" he spat, for some reason he got the feeling of strong dislike towards this fellow.

Katei showed no signs of any emotion, like a true Yamani, as he shrugged and said apathetically, "I haven't been in Tortall for years, and unlike last time I was here, I don't have all the time in the world to wander around the realm until I bump into Corus. I need to find Kel, and if she is in Corus, that's where I go. So I will be accompanying you or following you, take your pick."

Nacean let out a low growl as he trotted past Katei's gelding, "You are not accompanying me anywhere. And I doubt you will be able to follow me." with that, Nacean's horse reared up and galloped headlongingly away from the village and Katei.

Katei galloped after the other fighter, suddenly remembering why he hated Shang fighters so much; they are annoyingly sneaky, fast, and _very _hard to follow. 

~~

****

In Corus, Kel has just arrived:

"Kel! You got away from that thick-headed--" Cleon's words were put to an end and Neal jabbed him with his elbow.

"What Cleon means," he said, shooting Cleon a warning glare, "is that we are glad to see you back. You must be restless, not having got to fight or do work in such a long time."

Kel enjoyed talking to her friends as they walked down to the Great Hall where the King would be having a banquet in honor of Congress time. Kel sat down with her friends, recognizing faces that she had not seen in at least a year. Ferdinad had been 

Diagonal from her was the dark, handsome Faleron of King's Reach, just one year younger a knight than Cleon. Across from Kel sat Owen of Jesslaw, still short, and a first-year knight. Merric was away, and her friends told her that he was visiting his mother who had taken ill back at Hollyrose. To her other diagonal sat Seaver of Tameron, who had been in the same year as her with a dark complexion and even darker eyes. Prince Roald was forced to sit with his parents and with his new wife, Princess Shinokami.

Princess Shinokami was the other princess that her parents had drawn up a treaty for before they had been murdered. Roald had married her just one year back, when he was of the age of twenty-one. From the letters Kel had received, Roald thought the Shinokami was nice and all, but just couldn't love her.

Neal and Cleon sat beside Kel as they ate, and when music started playing, asked her to dance. Out of friendship and good manners Kel accepted, and vaguely wondered what the court would say to the married Kel dancing with other people.

Kel pushed those thoughts away-- they were her friends, and to hell with what the court thinks! Besides, would any of that matter once she was finished with her plan?"  
**To the traveling Nacean and following Katei:**

Nacean's icy blue eyes were constantly narrowed dangerously as he rode rapidly through the countryside. He knew that Katei was following, but just barely. He hid a cocky grin for that; that should teach the blasted Yamani never to annoy a Shang fighter.

Wind whipped against him as he rode, and he wondered briefly how much further Corus was. It shouldn be only a few more hours?  
His thoughts were stopped as the wind died down and he reached the top of the steep hill he had been riding up. Slowing his horse down, he stopped at the top of the hill and gasped.

The peak of the hill overlooked the entire city of Corus in all its brilliance. Temples for the Goddess and Mithros stood tall and strong in the correct district, gleaming of importance with the sun. From the hill you could see the market place, bustling and busy with people trying to either sell, buy, or even steal. Then, built on a very close-by hill, stood the Royal Palace. It was if it had been built there specifically to look higher than everything else (It probably had been, mind you), yet looking down over the city with protection.

He heard the quiet sounds of a horse approaching his and cursed himself mentally; while he had been gazing at the city, Katei had caught up to him. 

Cursing softly, Nacean knew that Katei could now easily find Kel. Shaking his head, Nacean began to gallop down and into the city.

~~

****

In the King's Council Room, Kel:

"We may have created that treaty with the Yamanis, but those plebeian-like people do not care for such civilized motives." Duke Gareth, the older, of Naxen may have been getting senile in his old age, but his voice still was able to ring coldly through the un-homely room. The council were meeting to discuss the matters of the Yamanis; spies reported that they might be planning an attack (A/N: for those of you who are wondering why Tortall might have spies in the Yamani Islands even if they are on terms with eachother-- basically every country spies on every other country, even if they are on friendly terms with one another)

"But we have there princess, I mean, Roald _is _married to her! That must count for something down at the Yamani Islands!" Neal protested, and at the same time trying to bite back a grin at the Duke's chosen words.

Sir Gareth, the younger, of Naxen and Prime Minister of Tortall, decided to stand up for his father, "But don't you remember what happened when that Chisakami died? The Emperor of the Yamani Islands didn't care, he didn't even hold a proper mourning period! His own daughter! Why would he care if Roald is married or not to his other daughter?"

King Jonathon of Conte' sighed and rubbed his temples as Neal and Gary began to fight. He knew very well that the latter and former could both go on for hours without ceasing their debate. Someone would _have _to shut them up!

And that someone ended up being Kel, "Neal shut up and sit down, same to you Sir Gareth." after a moment of seeing the outraged look on Gary's face, she added, "If you please."

"I do have acquaintances in the Yamani Islands, and I trust him with my life, I am sure that he would tell me if the Yamanis were planning an assault on Tortall." she said coolly.

"What if this connection of your's sent you a letter and you haven't got it yet; the Islands are far away from Tortall. Or what if the messenger had been killed by them so no information could be passed on?" Sir Myles of Olau pointed out to his grand step-daughter, "You see there are so many things that could go wrong, how can we be sure. It is only for our own safety that we remain at steady vigilance until the potential danger has passed."

Kel nodded stiffly and sat back down, keeping her emotions hidden under her facade.

~~

****

Corus, outside of palace:

Katei let Nacean go to the palace, he was in Corus and that was what mattered. Having dismounted, Katei had walked around for a while until he had reached the spot he had originally wanted to visit.

The town square of Corus was where he had been the day they attempted to hold an execution for him. His life could've come to an end that very day, if it wasn't for Kel.

The town square was just a large circle area clear of any buildings. An area where children could play, people could ride through. In the center was a fountain of water, carved from marble only found in Tyra. 

Katei took in all the scenes around him in one swift movement of his narrowed eyes. Grinning slightly, he let emotions flow out of him, as he lifted his gaze to the sky. His slight grin broke into a broad, cocky smirk; he was back in Corus, back in the business (that does NOT mean that he will be going on another killing spree-- that would make no sense).

~~

****

Palace hallways:

Kel walked angrily through the hallways, this day seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Kel! There you are!" a familiar voice exclaimed with relief. Kel turned and spotted Nacean running towards her. Kel ran to meet him and slapped him on the back.

"What's the matter Nacean? You look a bit... I don't know... _rushed._" she asked slowly. Nacean looked as if he were trying to find the words to say something.

"Kel... I have somet-- some_one _to show you." he said and impatiently grabbed her hand, running away and dragging her behind. Before she could do anything, they were running out of the palace and into Corus.

"Nacean? What the hell are you doing--" Kel stopped talking as they entered the town square. Nacean dropped her hand and watched her. In the middle of the square stood a tall man with his back to Kel, twirling a small knife through his fingers with ease.

Kel shook her head; she was suddenly dizzy, "It couldn't be." Kel walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

~~

****

Katei's POV:

Katei felt the tap on his shoulder and fought the instinct of flipping whoever it was over his shoulder; you never know how the commoners would react to such a move.

Hesitantly, Katei turned around-- and his thoughts froze. His whole body stiffened in disbelief. After years of missing her, and thoughts of how it would be when they met up again-- he couldn't believe it. Standing in front of him was Keladry of Mindelan, and she looked as shocked as he.

"Katei?!" she whispered softly, before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground in a faint.

~~

Author's note: Right, first of all, this story will not be completely romance. Yes, there will be romance in it, but I feel that if there was nothing _but _romance, it would defy the nature of Kel's character-- she _is a knight _afterall. And the real plot of the story will make itself known in the next chapter, there is two main parts to the plot. Thanks to those who reviewed and well review again! 

****

REVIEW! 


	3. Help From Old Friends

Disclaimer: Ferdinad, Nacean, and Katei are mine-- NO ONE ELSE. 

Don't Ever Underestimate a Yamani

Division 3: Help From Old Friends

Kel opened her eyes to a rapidly fading blue sky and a gentle breeze blowing against her direction. Blinking rapidly, the world slowly came back into focus. She was in the middle of what she recognized as the town square, next to the giant marble fountain.

Seeing that she was awake, two figures moved into her vision. One, she acknowledged as her comrade, Nacean, no problem there. The other took a few seconds to register in her mind that what she was seeing was correct. Sitting up gingerly, she stared at Katei of Nirason with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and outrage. 

"Kel? Kel, are you okay?" he asked, and once again it took a few moments to realize she was hearing _Katei's _voice. She hadn't seen nor heard of him for years, and now that she was seeing him, only one thought came to her mind.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she whispered fiercely, narrowing her eyes precariously. Taken aback, he stammered a bit, "I- I- I came... here to... see you! Yeah, see you!" his words had been meant to make her feel happy and joyous, but it sort of had the reverse effect. To put it lightly, she exploded. 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" then, in a more quiet voice, "I told you never, to _ever _come back. Katei, do you realize how stupid you are-- you could be caught! How could you do this to me?"

She looked helplessly at him for a second, eyes half-lit with sadness and frustration. Katei stared back at her, still shocked at what she had said, with his mouth hanging open.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and walked petulantly away. Katei didn't pause before he ran after her, leaving Nacean behind, who thought it wise to stay out of the dispute. As he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him determinedly. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't get away.

As he looked at her intently, she said softly, "You gave me _your word_ that you would stay out of Tortall." 

Katei smiled slightly and replied instantly, "Kel. You should know better than to trust the word of a murderer like myself!" This got a weak grin out of her, and Katei, satisfied that she had silently forgiven him, leaned foreword.

Kel was suddenly conscious that Katei was about to kiss her, and however much she wanted him to, couldn't let it happen. Moving suddenly back, she moved out of his way just as his lips were about to touch hers.

Katei looked at her, holding her eyes with his own puzzled ones, soundlessly questioning her.

Kel looked at him for a second and looked down, schooling her facial features before she started to cry. "Katei, there is something that you need to know about me."

Katei's hands were once again firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "What? What is it?" he asked quietly.

Kel bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Katei, my elders at Mindelan had betrothed me to Ferdinad of Olau while I was away once in Tusaine. I- I'm 

married." 

Katei stood, staring into space for a second, dazed. Suddenly, he let go of her shoulders and turned away, hands on balanced against his waist. His lips were set in a thin, trembling line, as he gently shook his head in disbelief and ire. His alert, green eyes were narrowed angrily.

Kel looked at his back and stepped in front of him, about to say something, when Katei said abruptly, "Kel, I need your help. It's about what is going on with the Yamani Islands and Tortall."  
His voice was unemotional-- indifferent, telling her that the subject was closed. Kel bit back tears and nodded, "Yes, let's go eat and talk about that." she would have to tell him about her plan later.

Nacean noticed that they were not talking about the former subject and joined them as they walked into a tavern. Sitting in a booth across from eachother, with Nacean beside Kel, Katei told them of his problem.

"As you probably know, Tortall has been becoming suspicious concerning the Yamanis. And the Yamani court, _has _been drawing up plans. They have decided that the Tortallans have tricked them when they created the Lan_ae _Treaty years back. You know the one, where they dealt out who got what pieces of land? Well the Yamanis are not exactly happy about it, and they are planning an attack somewhere near the Grimhold Mountains, that hilly area? It sort of connects with the Coastal Way and there is coastal hills all over?"

Kel interrupted him at that point concerned for her home, "So are they trying to gain that are _back? _Mindelan is in a hilly area, _and _it is next to the Grimhold Mountains!"

Katei remained unmoved as he said stubbornly, "Yes, they are trying to gain that entire area back, maybe even the Grimhold Mountains themselves."

"When are they attacking?" 

Katei let out a breath and said, "You know the Yamanis, if they attack something, they want to make sure _everything _will go according to plan and work out. So they can have as much advantage over the other side as possible. Experience says they won't attack for at least a month. But another reason I came to Tortall, Kel, was that I decided that you Tortallans need help. So you can go tell that King of your's that he is unprepared for an attack that is bound to come."

Kel nodded, taking it all in. The Yamanis, who she had once thought of with pride and had looked up to, were now going to attack her home. Yep, they were going to need some help.

~~

****

Later that night, Kel, back at the palace:

Katei had checked into an inn to stay the night, while Kel told him she had something to discuss with him. So he would be sneaking into the castle and meeting her in one of the lesser libraries.

Kel ate dinner with her friends at yet another feast held by the King in honor of the Congress that was held every two years. Almost completely silent during dinner; Kel was devising a plan in her mind that would hopefully solve her other problem.

Her friends talked consistently of the problem with the Yamanis, and Kel discovered that none of them were worried-- they seemed to think that the Yamanis would not be brave enough to go to war with a larger realm such as themselves.

After dinner, the council was once again meeting in the council room, but Kel had already decided that she wouldn't tell the news about the Yamani Islands until the next day. 

So, Kel walked to the library, telling her friends that she needed to research some geographical areas. Since being knighted, it became apparent to the king and council that she had a talent for commanding people in a crisis or battle, and she had been appointed commander for sections of troops if there were ever to be a war.

She sat down, pretending to look up something up in a book but really was peering out from under her eyelashes for any sign of Katei. After thirty or so minutes, she had fallen asleep. 

Later, Kel forced her eyes to stay open as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Bringing her head up, smiling at what she thought was Katei, she got bad shock. 

Neal and Cleon were standing in front of her, staring down at where she was. "What are you still doing here?" Cleon asked, looking at the book she had been sleeping upon.

"Uh..." she was cut off by a familiar voice behind her two fellow knights call out, "Kel? Where are you?"

Katei who had been in the shadows and didn't see them until it was to late, stepped into the light beside Kel. Neal and Cleon stared at Katei, while he softly cursed.

"Katei, I can explain--" Kel began, but was cut off by Neal.

"Kel?! Is this Katei of Nirason?"

Cleon added on, "Yeah, hadn't he escaped?" he paused and thought for a second before continuing, "Years ago?"

Kel sighed and commanded the three men to sit down, and they obeyed, however grudgingly so. 

She thought for a second at where to begin before declaring, "Neal, Cleon, the only reason Katei had escaped at his execution that day was because Prince Roald and I had helped him." she stopped, seeing the stunned faces of her two old friends, then said, "We forgave him and now he is back in Tortall, even if it is against my wishes. He is risking his freedom and maybe even his life to inform us on our standings with the Yamani Islands.

"And today I asked him to meet me here because I had something important to discuss with him. But now that you two have arrived... well I suppose you two could... yes! Yes, you two could help me with my plan as well!"

"What plan?" asked Neal and Cleon in unison, ignoring the contemptuous glare that Katei continually threw at the two. 

Kel knew that this is where she had to choose her words wisely, knowing that any slip could alarm _all _three men.

"Neal, Cleon, how do you feel about Ferdinad? My husband... what do you think of him?" she asked innocently.

The two knights exchanged glances and Cleon asked carefully, "We don't want to offend or hurt your feelings, Kel." By the look Kel gave them, it was clear that that was the least of her worries.

And so they began their portrayal, in which later on Kel said she wished she could've cut it short.

And Neal, being the melodramatic person that he was, began, "He is the biggest pansy I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Big Coward, he is!" agreed Cleon.

"He is a cocky, egotistical idiot who believes himself a player." Neal announced, voice full of disdain.

"And he is a femmy, and an annoying one at that." Cleon imitated Ferdinad's voice, "_My shoes are made from the best leather and silk in all of Tortall." _

"He thinks he has a sense of humor! The prat is such a sissy that he dresses his own guards up in colorful clothing that only a jester would wear."

" He is a presumptuous, arrogant man who probably wishes he were a woman, which is pretty sad and pathetic."

"He asks servants to put his shoes on his own feet for him! Probably can't even lift one of the boots!"

Cleon would've added something on again at this point but Kel stopped them from saying anything more. Katei and her had sat, stunned, throughout the trade and were taken aback that they could find so many things wrong with the man.

"All right." Kel said, choosing her words carefully once again, "And as you all know, I am stuck with Ferdinad as a husband. Only during Congress does he allow me to come to Corus, and usually if I sneak out, he has several guards bring me back." she paused, "So what I propose we do is," she gulped, "dispose of him."

There was silence around the table, as the three men stared at Kel. Katei had no problem getting rid of this 'man' for then Kel could be his again, but was still surprised that she wanted to do this.

Cleon asked uneasily, "What do you mean 'dispose of him?'"

Kel met all their gazes stonily, "I want us to kill Ferdinad."

~~

Author's Note: I wanted to get this up earlier, but then there was school, track practice, soccer practice, etc. So there you go, if you haven't guessed or read already, the Yamanis are planning war, and Kel wants to kill Ferdinad (who wouldn't?) Later, people.


	4. Masterminding and Samus of Deltaroin

Disclaimer: Any names or things you do not recognize, are mine.

Don't Ever Underestimate a Yamani 

Division 4: Masterminding and Samus of Deltaroin

Cleon's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yell something. Neal jumped to Cleon's side and clamped his hand over the big redhead's mouth before he could bellow a word. 

Neal tightened his hand over the other knight's mouth and gasped to Kel, "Kill him? But Kel, do you realize how well, _different _that is from you?" When Kel didn't answer, he continued, "Whatever happened our Kel who stood up for those who couldn't protect themselves and no matter how pissed she was, she would always follow orders? What happened to her? Is she lost to us?"

Kel stared, speechless at Neal, not knowing how to reply. She shook her head, keeping any potential emotions out of her facial features, and contradicted his statements, "Neal, I have been thinking this idea over for the past few weeks, and this is my decision." Katei nodded along, completely content with her resolution, even if the other two weren't.  
"But to kill him just because he is annoying?" questioned Cleon, who had pried Neal's hand from his mouth. "How could you be so, well, _inimical_?"

And that's all it took, because of those few words, Kel resigned to her thoughts for a moment. Cleon and Neal hated Ferdinad just as much as me, yet they were still refusing to kill the coward? But wait-- a stronger voice dissented-- I still don't want to have to be with Ferdinad for the rest of my life! If only there was a way...

A thought sprung into Kel's mind, and it fitted in perfectly with _everything. _Suddenly smiling, she spoke.

"I think I have an idea. See, I don't want to kill Ferdinad, but still want to get rid of him." turning to look Neal in the eye, she asked abruptly, "Neal, is there any spells that could erase someone's life memories?"

~

****

Far away in the Yamani Islands/ at the Emperial palace:

"The Tortallans won't suspect a thing, Captain." Ridley of Zeracrus said firmly, tipping back on his chair. Ridley was a newly Yamani lieutenant, and was your basic lackey; afraid of their superiors, but cocky and bold to peers. 

Captain Samus of Deltaroin paced the room in a stately manner, muttering to himself and occasionally pointing to soldier figures on the one large table in the room. Samus was to command any and all attacks on Tortall, and was now waiting for the Emperor's current orders. Samus was a tall, muscular man, with practical clothing and shoes. His hair was cut so short that there was barely an inch of it, and his face scarred and marked. Besides his appearance, Samus could've been twin to Napoleon, or maybe even Hitler; he was very ambitious, and determined to dominate his enemies.

On the table was a large map of the Yamani Islands, Emerald Ocean, and Tortall. Little men that represented the cavalry were stationed all over the board; Samus was working on the armies' strategy. He had the elite warriors stationed at the back, only to come in if necessary. Ridley thought that Samus was overestimating the Tortallans' capabilities, and was stupid enough to profess his thoughts to the Captain.

"Ridley, you fool! This is not just about gaining measly land from Tortall-- but grasping the further respect from the rest of the world." Samus paused deliberately, letting the lieutenant think that over before adding, "Not only respect, but fear, fear that the Yamanis will sweep across countries and continents, conquering great armies with our superior artilleries." Samus slammed his clenched fist down on the table, causing the figures to shake, "But first! We must beat Tortall, that fool of a king and his council are no match for Samus of Deltaroin and his army." he spoke so confidently, _so proudly_, that Ridley had to believe the man.

"Yes, Cap, I see that now." the lieutenant said, and took his leave. Samus shook his head and continued to work on his strategy; you never should underestimate your enemy, afterall.

~ 

****

Back to Kel and company, after she has explained her plan:

"So you want to knock him out, capture him, and then erase his memory. So in the end we can drop him off somewhere in Scanra." Katei summarized her plan to the group. He didn't like it, not one bit; there were too many possibilities that Ferdinad would come back.

Kel nodded and Neal said, "Yeah, I like that plan a whole lot better. But one thing: how are we going to do this without getting caught?"

Kel smiled, "We have to create a plan. See this event of our's must be _flawless. _The Perfect Crime."

"The Perfect Crime?" Katei grinned, "Sounds fun." He winked a Kel and was rewarded from Neal and Cleon with glares. But something else was troubling him, but thanks to his emotionless mask, no one knew. 

"So." Kel braced herself, "Who's with me? I've already talked to Nacean, he's willing to help, I'll just have to tell him about the change of plan." She knew Katei would help, so she directed her inquisitive gaze more at Neal and Cleon. 

Not hesitating a second, Cleon nodded his head, all for the idea. But Neal paused for just a second before nodding and shaking Kel's hand in a business-like manner.

"All right, it's getting late you guys. See you tomorrow-- oh and _no fighting." _The three knights got up and walked out of the library, and Katei snuck out the window.

Jumping to a tree branch, he thought grimly to himself. He knew that there were possibilities that once in Scanra without memory, Ferdinad _could _wander back into Tortall. And of what Kel had told him of Ferdinad's appearance, anyone would be able to recognize a relative to the Lioness.

So that left him with only one option. One option to ensure that Kel would _never _have to see Ferdinad ever again. In Katei's way of thinking, you must take the most direct, obvious solution; murder, none of that other inanity. Kel may not be used to such a thing like cold-blooded murder, but he was. 

And yes, yes, Kel didn't want to have to actually killhim, but Katei was a little different concerning that matter. There is no way to separate from your spouse honorably in Tortall, unless he or she dies. And Katei wanted to be positive that Ferdinad was gone, _ forever_. He would just have to make sure Kel and her friends thought the death of Ferdinad was an accident.

~

****

The next day, in the palace, Kel:

"Roald! Wait up!" Kel called to her friend and prince as she jogged down the corridor of the outer palace. It was a sunny, spring day and so all windows and doors were left open to the outside air, it was as if the servants were trying to lighten everyone's bad moods. 

Roald halted and turned to face Kel, smiling. "Roald, I have some information that needs to be passed on." When Roald didn't say anything, Kel continued, "And I can't say anything because then people would inquire about the source of the data." 

Roald nodded and asked, "What kind of information?" 

Kel dropped her voice down to a whisper, "About the Yamani Islands situation."

Suddenly serious, Roald asked suspiciously, "What or who is the source?" Kel winced and said, "Look Roald, you can't blame me for this-- I _did _tell him not to come back--"

Roald started to groan, "Oh Mithros! You're telling me that _Katei?!_"

Kel nodded grimly, "Corus, in fact. But he passed information onto me that is very, _very _important." 

Kel led Roald to a garden bench, outside, and started telling him the news about the Yamanis. With each sentence said, the Prince's eyes became wider, taking in the grave report.

"Oh my gods, this is bad. We have to get troops and stations set up there right away! I'll go give the info to my father," seeing the warning look on Kel's face, he said hurriedly, "And I won't tell him the source." With a quick farewell, Roald left the garden at a run.

Kel closed her eyes and leant back on the bench, trying to organize her thoughts. Everything was so mixed up! They would have to abduct Ferdinad at a time to coincide with the first Yamani attack, that way, everyone would think the Yamanis did it. But Kel would also be commanding troops, so the whole operation would be rushed anyway. 

A sudden wind came up, blowing her hair annoyingly against her face so she had to constantly brush it off her face. And she was starting to get the feeling that she was being watched.

"Tut, tut, pondering over important matters, I presume?" a voice said beside her. Opening her eyes, Kel spotted Katei lounging against a nearby tree. Shaking her head in a scolding manner, she said, "You really shouldn't be here you know." the words didn't have much affect, considering the fact that she was grinning while she said it. 

"Kel." Katei murmured, suddenly solemn, "Do you even know what kind of army you're up against? What kind of people?" something about the way he spoke told her that these 'people' she was up against were not a good thing.

Kel shook her head; when she had lived in the Yamani Islands, she had not had the privilege of meeting any generals, captains, or commanders. "Anyone I should worry about?"

Katei nodded, "Captain Samus of Deltaroin."

"Who's he?"

Katei sighed, "Samus was in the same year when I went through training. We both were one of the few who entered the Emperial Elite at such a young age-- younger than 95% of the people in the Elite." Katei paused, as if trying to find the words to what he meant, "He was ruthless and a mean hand with the glaive. He is known throughout the Yamani Islands for his genius way of commanding and the strategy he uses."

"And I'm guessing that _he _is who will be commanding our opposing force?" 

"Yes. So, just watch out for him, okay?" Katei's dark olive eyes were serious and determined as he searched her face for an answer.

Kel felt that he was being overprotective but replied anyway, "I will, promise." 

~

****

In the Yamani Islands, Cap. Samus:

YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS, RIDLEY!" Samus yelled at the infelicitous lieutenant and slammed the door shut. Ridely had been attempting to actually repudiate _him _in terms of the tactics that had been chosen for the up-coming war!

Samus turned away from the door and crossed the room to the balcony. It was a windless, hot day down at the Yamani Islands, and yet still, people were bustling about, busy. He looked out over the capitol city and inwardly sneered at Tortall; there was no way that they could compare to the Yamanis! His spies in Tortall told him everything that was going on at the palace and _Corus._

And from the data that he received, the Tortallans felt no fear for what they were up against. Samus wanted to scoff in their faces, but of course would and could not; a good Yamani never shows such emotions that could get in the way. 

And the Yamani Captain was startled to find himself doing what he felt he had taught himself never to do; making light of his enemy. He had seen to many battles go wrong because the commanders had felt themselves superior to the other side when in fact it was quite the opposite. Samus was a methodical man, and he was known for commanding immaculate battles, and he wanted to keep such a reputation.

~

****

Back at the Palace, council room:

"And where did you get this information, Roald?" King Jonathon asked, stroking his neat beard thoughtfully. The entire council was gathered in a meeting concerning the news that Prince Roald had just uncovered.

Kel refused to look at Roald as he glanced in her direction; he had to figure this one out himself!

"Uh..." Roald began to stammer, and Kel inwardly cursed; Roald was _not _a good liar, he was too honest.

"I did, sire." Kel announced, "I told him about it." Judging from the murmurs she heard around the table, the councilmen were wondering how _she _acquired the news.

To explain herself, she continued, "Nacean Metroide, the Shang Eagle, he found out as he traveled abroad. He gave me the news, isn't that right Nacean?"  
Kel turned to look at the man sitting across from her. She knew that Nacean became easily bored in such meetings and most likely didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yes, yes. I uh, did." he replied with an ease that came only out of lack of interest. His usually icy azure eyes were now almost completely shut, and she knew he was about to fall asleep. 

Turning her attention away from her Shang comrade, she addressed the King again, "The information _is _accurate. The Yamanis are planning an attack on Northwestern area of Tortall. They may even be trying to take over the Grimhold Mountains. Coastal hill area? Mindelan? You name it."

"We must prepare for this attack then. We will take up soldiers and head out towards the Northern Coast tomorrow. Gather your things and train hard until then, this is serious." The King looked at all the weary faces around the table and sighed, "You are dismissed."

The people filed out of the room and went their own ways. Kel dragged the half asleep Nacean out of the room and towards the training yards; fighting would wake him up.

The cold wind of the outdoors tousled Nacean's 'dirty' blond hair and he slowly awoke, rubbing his eyes, becoming almost instantly awake and alert. 

Moving into their stances, they began to fight as they had all the days before. As the two trained, Kel filled him in on the new plan. Nacean seemed all for it, though a little disappointed that they would not be killing Ferdinad, he _really _hated the guy.

Kel shook her head. "Do you know what?" she panted through kicks and blows, "Sometimes you are too ruthless." The two finished fighting, yet another attempt to best the other.

"I will take that as a compliment; being sympathetic will not win you a battle-- it is a weakness." Nacean told her firmly as they started doing their post-fight stretching.

"You would've made a good Yamani." Kel stated, clapping him on the back, she walked off to her rooms to wash up for dinner. Nacean watched her go and shook his head; someday her kindness would get in the way of her work, and what would she do then?

~

Author's Note: All I'm going to say about the next chapter is that it is the first half of their crime (abduction of Ferdinad), they will be at Mindelan with their entire legion.


	5. The Perfect Crime?

Disclaimer: Any names or things you do not recognize, are mine.

Don't Ever Underestimate a Yamani 

Author's Note: About three weeks have passed, and they are heading out for their base camp at Mindelan, preparing for battle. Oh and about Ferdinad; yes, I know that I and probably most of the female population would hate a guy like that, but cut him a little slack, at least he's er, _loyal _to Kel. But I'm still all for getting rid of him, which you'll have to read more to find out...

Division 4: The Perfect Crime?

Children playing at the sides of their home could look out onto the main road that day in alarm. Hundreds of men (and a woman) on horseback rode out of the city of Corus, facing the cool wind that whipped their hair back and forced them to squint, lest sediment get their eyes.

Through all the glamour of the departing soldiers, the children of that home could spot the distinguished lady knight, riding with all her fellow warriors with an air of determination. But what they would always remember was when the famed lady commander turned and gave a small wave in their direction, acknowledging their presence. Yes, it was a day for greatness; a day to remember.

~

****

Several **hours later, at Mindelan:**

"We must have the infantry and foot soldiers in the front, accompanied by cavalry on horseback. In the far back, on that cliff, we must have the archers positioned, so they can shoot all who are sneaking up on us." Kel indicated on the small layout of the area. 

"But what if the Yamanis have their horseback riders in the front? They will slaughter our infantry." Yancen of Irenroha pointed out; he and a few other knights were with her, surrounding a small table and listening to her orders. 

"If that happens, then our infantry will fall back allowing our horseback cavalry move to the front. _And _we will have out archers take care of them as best they can. Now if you will excuse me, I must check our supplies." Kel turned and walked away, nearing their cartloads of supplies and equipment.

She passed Neal as she walked and quickly asked, "Have you the spell ready?"

"Yes." was all he could say before having to walk away, carrying healer's tools to a nearby tent. Kel let out a satisfied breath of air before walking up to the cart and rummaging through it for some rope and a hook.

Tucking the items into her backpack, Kel turned away to supervise the defense being built around Mindelan. If only it had been Trebond they wanted to attack, Kel thought wistfully. 

Trebond was _built _as a defense fief; raiders attack it almost every year, hoping to make it past Trebond to Corus. The way Trebond was positioned made it harder for the raiders to get past, _and_ it had guards that stood vigil at all times. If it _had _been Trebond they were at, they wouldn't have to construct any defenses at all.

~

****

Inside the Mindelan castle, Ferdinad:

Ferdinad wrung his hands anxiously and dared to look out the window again; they were tramping all over the ground, flattening the grass and making it look repulsive. The moment he saw the hundreds of soldiers ride through the Mindelan gates earlier that day, he knew something was going on.

He even had rushed outside to demand what was going on, but the huge, surly knight in the front had brushed him off, muttering something incredibly vulgar. Offended, Ferdinad had walked meekly back inside, attempting to hold his head high with pride. Which was kind of hard when inside he was thinking desperately, 'Where is mum when you need her?'

Ferdinad glanced outside just as his beloved Keladry passed. His heart leapt; his _exquisite_ darling had come back (I told you he was a femmy)! 

Emitting a extravagant, happy sigh, and smiling ridiculously, Ferdinad almost ran out of the castle. Taking a left-- huffing and puffing the entire time-- Ferdinad ran to the back of the castle where Kel was.

~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel stood, overlooking the workers, and advising on how they build it. If you build the defenses a certain way, it may give their side a little advantage. She was talking to all the men, explaining the situation, when a well-known voice called out to her.

"KELADRY! Oh, my wife! My beautiful wife! I thought I had lost you forever!" Ferdinad called. 

Kel froze, and remained staring straight ahead in horror, paling to a whitish color. Her knees shook and her mouth was slightly open. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ferdinad standing in the most absurd pose, while puffing his chest out proudly. 

Strutting cockily over, Ferdinad observed the men who were staring at him and his colorful clothing. He figured that they were just jealous that they weren't wearing the wonderful tunic and hose. Kel finally turned her head slowly to see Ferdinad, and swallowed hard.

"Uh, Ferdinad, we have work to do, you really shouldn't be out here." she said, but was inwardly thinking about how badly he could embarrass her. Imagine, seeing your commanding officer's husband-- a cowardly feminist.

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear, I'm a man. I can work just as well as any of them." he said and picked up a wooden shovel. Looking distastefully down at it, he asked plaintively, "Is there any shovels, er, _lighter_?"

His statement had an immediate effect on the working men; they either turned away grinning, laughed, tried to _hide_ their laugh, or snorted in disgust. Kel bit the inside of her cheek and thought with grim good humor, 'maybe I _should've _killed him.' 

~

****

In the forest beside the Mindelan castle:

"Would you remove your foot from my head?!" Nacean snapped up at Katei. They had climbed a tree and were now spying out over at the castle, watching. 

Katei ignored the cold, younger man below him and squinted to see where Kel was. Letting out an annoyed growl, Nacean grabbed Katei's legs and pulled hard. Without yelling out, Katei fell from the tree into several bushes, becoming scratched all over along the way. 

Nacean calmly pulled himself up to the next branch and started peering out across to Mindelan. Below, Katei scrambled out of the bush, with much less grace than usually composed by him.

Glaring up at the Shang, Katei picked up and rock and threw it at the icy man. His aim proved true, he saw and grinned cockily; Nacean had been hit in the back of the head.

"Son of a bitch." Nacean cursed and dropped down from the tree, landing on his feet. Pointing his index finger at the taller Katei, Nacean said quietly through clenched teeth, "You will pay for--" he was interrupted by Katei punching him hard in the jaw, adding a low left kick.

"What's the matter Shangy boy? Can't fight me?" Katei taunted, moving fluidly to the side, kicking Nacean's doubled over figure. Nacean said nothing, but jumped out of the way and charged at Katei knocking him down forcefully.

~

****

Four hours later, Mindelan:

"Any sign of them?" Kel asked the sentry as she finished climbing to the top of the watcher's tower. The man there shook his head and continued to peer out over the landscape for any sign of the enemy.

It was too quiet for Kel's liking, she raised her eyebrows and her breathing grew quicker, she didn't like being up here anyway. "Hand me the spyglass, will you?" she asked and gripped the tool as it came into her hand.

Sliding the shaft out of it's full way, Kel closed one eye and looked out the instrument with the other. Turning her watch away from the ocean, she spied over the coastal hills and brush. There! Just out of the western forest was positioned a small band of men. But from what she knew about the Yamanis--

"ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a sentry from a nearby post yelled out over the fief camp.

They cry had an immediate affect on their camp, soldiers jumped to their horses, grabbed weapons or situated themselves in correct stances upon their defense. 

Knowing that they had been seen, the Yamanis began to ride or run across the featureless field that ranged from the forest to Mindelan. Kel was about to make her way down the ladder but saw that the charging sides would soon collide with each other, making it impossible to descend. So instead she turned around and grabbed the hooks that were kept in the lookout turret for emergencies, and vaulted out the side of the tower, grabbing the cable with the hook. She slid down the cable, wind whipping almost painfully against her face, and brought her legs up to give her leverage as she landed on the balcony of her castle home. 

Sprinting hard into the building, she grabbed a nearby glaive that had been conveniently leaning against a wall in the next room. Kel bit her lip and paused for a second, getting herself under control. Then, she made her exit, hearing the cries and yells of the battle outside with anxiety. 

As she at last burst out the doors of the castle, she came to a dead halt. The battle was not anything that she expected; it was pure slaughter. Nothing but a gory, gruesome, offensively violent slaughter. The Yamanis whipped through the majority of the ground warriors, either injuring them and thinking them for dead on the ground or truly slaying them without vacillation.

She had seen battles and heard stories of gory strives throughout her entire life, even since she was but the age of five-- but none of that seemed to come close to what she witnessed. 

Gripping her glaive, she yelled out and ran into the battle, slicing people once and awhile. So much for control, she would've thought distractedly. Kel ran into warriors and fought, both with her glaive and her legs-- she never stopped moving. She emerged from another skirmish with one of the men bloodstained around almost her entire face and neck; any exposed areas of skin were splattered with blood. Biting her lip so hard that it began to bleed, she turned to look through the anarchy and came face to face with a tall, formidable Yamani.

Kel brought up her hand and curved her fingers inward, challenging the man openly. Before she knew it, the man was shoving his glaive toward her midsection, and very quickly at that.

~

****

Outside Mindelan at the start of the battle, Katei and Nacean:

"Take that!" Katei spat and punched the younger man in the jaw and stood up, cockily walking back to the tree, assured that he had won. Jumping back into a branch, Katei resumed looking out to Mindelan and froze. 

His intrepid grin dropped instantly as he gaped out to the formerly empty field. All he saw right now was Yamanis. Yamanis charging and colliding with a line of Tortallan infantry. 

"Holy shit." he whispered to imaginary presence's and dropped from his perch. Dashing to the barely conscience Shang Eagle, he kicked him and yelled-- not loud enough to be heard by the nearby Yamanis-- urgently at Nacean.

Shaking his head angrily, Katei decided to leave him; Nacean would just slow him down after all. So Katei turned and sprinted as fast as he could down the path that led to Mindelan, hoping to reach Kel soon before anything to epic happened. 

~

****

Yamani base camp:

"Our standings are doing very well." commented Captain Samus, observing the battle from an tall tree in their temporary encampment.

"Well! It's manslaughter our there," a young recruit next to Samus burst out but paused for a second and continued carefully, with caution in case the famed Captain lost his temper, "It doesn't feel right," when he saw Samus frown, he added quickly, "It should be more of a challenge, that's all."

Samus nodded grimly, it _was _all to easy; after all those thoughts of not making light of his enemy, this was almost a letdown. He had expected the Tortallans to be more prepared! But then again, he thought snubly, their commander _is _a girl. 

"Where the hell is Ridely?!" he demanded of the recruit; Ridely was his second in command and needed to be here.

"I think he went on the field, sir"

"Knowing his luck, he will probably be killed by some common Tortallan warrior. If that is the case, I will simply appoint _you _the second in command." he spoke as if it did not matter either way if Ridely lived or not, which he didn't.

"Right sir, thank you, sir."

~

****

Back to Kel:

Kel dodged the man's lunge and swung her own glaive in a wide arc, which was barely blocked. Inwardly Kel cursed; of course and born and bred Yamani would be better with a glaive than she! If only she had a sword!

"Why don't you just give up?" he breathed in raggedly, jabbing the glaive in frantically again and again, missing everyone.

"I won't. I never will give up." she whispered firmly, and had a sudden feeling of deja vu; how many times had she said those words during her training to be a knight? She never gave up then, there was no reason to now.

Kel tried to dodge more than block, though it didn't do much for her balance, it _did _leave her hands more free for counterattacks. Suddenly inspired, Kel lunged in, knocking his glaive aside clumsily and jutting the jagged point into the man's stomach.

There was a gagging sound, the man's mouth was hanging limply open, eye wide and unblinking as he fell to his knees as a result of pain and shock. Turning away so not witness more of the man's struggle for his last breath, Kel remained calm. She didn't enjoy killing, but if the person deserved it, she could not feel guilt for what she did. She wasn't bloodthirsty, or cold-hearted either, just a warrior. She was born to fight and that's the what she would do, and that had to include sending someone to their death. Turning to look up, trying in vain to block the sounds of dying and anger of the chaos, Kel noticed the sun was setting and she had been fighting for hours.

"Kel!" Neal and Cleon ran up to her, dodging various blows from the few men that were left. The armies were beginning to retreat; their first battle was over, Kel knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help but feel relief that it was done.

"Kel, if we want to accomplish our er, duty, then we have to do it _now._" Neal breathed, and Kel noticed that he had several cuts and there was blood-- whether it was his or someone else's Kel couldn't guess-- splattered over his clothes as it was on Kel's and Cleon's.

"What? Now? Neal, Cleon, I- I can't! Our first--" Kel stopped at the determined looks on Neal and Cleon's faces and sighed, "Where's Katei and Nacean?"

"Here." Katei panted as he ran up to them, looking slightly out of place because he had no blood on himself, though he _did _have a black eye and some bruises. "What's with you?"

"Nacean wasn't exactly the friendliest of people." he replied vaguely.

"Where is Nacean?" Kel, Neal, and Cleon eyed Katei suspiciously.

"I think he's unconscious."

Kel looked frankly at Katei and then shook her head, "He'll be fine, he is a Shang. But we have to do this before the battle has completely dispersed, elsewise people won't think it was the Yamanis who did this."

They looked at each other and nodded, splitting up in the way that they had planned. 

~

****

Katei's POV:

Katei had originally planned on pairing up with Kel when they split up for the plan, but now that his purpose had changed, different than the rest of them, he had to make sure that the only person who knew him well enough to stop him was not his partner.

And Cleon barely knew Katei except for that he had been a murderer and Kel's er, 'friend'. So Katei was paired with Cleon and Kel with Neal. Knowing the layout of Mindelan by heart, Katei started off toward his post with Cleon following behind. They would be the ones to carry out the core procedure.

Neal and Kel would be the ones who controlled any and all distractions or interference's that threatened their plan. You know how in all operations there is usually a person who always controlled the computers and technology, making it easier for their crew to carry out the mission? Well that's basically what Kel and Neal were, just a little more primitive; but still the brains of the operation.

Katei and Cleon slipped through the main doors of the castle, edging alongside the shadows. On their feet were custom boots that Katei had somehow gotten. They were specially designed for infiltration; like stockings except thicker and quieter, with small scabbards for knives. Cleon wouldn't be needing knives, but Katei would.

~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel tried again to throw the rope with a hook at the end of it at the castle wall, in hopes of scaling it. Yet another miss. She hadn't been trained for this sort of thing and was getting slightly frustrated. They were to climb the wall and enter through the roof, that way they would be able to find Ferdinad easily.

"It's all right." she whispered to herself over and over and reeled the rope back in for another try. Next to her, Neal wasn't doing much better, he did get the rope up there, but it fell a few seconds later when he tugged on it.

"Got it!" Neal said happily and tugged on it gently to make sure it was sturdy enough for his weight. A relieved Kel walked over to stand beside him as he began to climb the wall.

When Neal had finished scrambling up the wall, he turned and watched Kel as she tried her luck, knowing very well how she felt about it. 

Kel's slightly open mouth trembled and she cleared her throat twice; this would be harder than she had thought. After a couple of years without height practice, Kel's fear had seemed to escalate as high as it had been when she was ten years old. 

Exhaling, she gripped the thick rope and hoisted her legs up so that they rested against the wall. All she needed to do now was not look down and carefully take small steps up the vertical barrier. So she did so, closing her eyes tightly. Unfortunately, about half way up her left foot slipped on the damp wall and she looked down to correct the footing.

Her eyes were wide and timorous, her arms shaking slightly. She heard Neal call her name, but ignored him, the only thing that mattered now was how far she was from the sturdy ground. 

Sighing, Neal grabbed the hook end of the rope and grunted, pulling the cord up with Kel hanging onto it helplessly. Neal tilted her head up and said firmly, "Kel, snap out of it, this is no time for your fear."

For a few moments, Kel was still dazed, but then she blinked and pulled away, no longer shaking from fright. "All right, let's go get him."

~

****

To Katei and Cleon, third person narration:

"Would you stop walking so fast?" whispered Cleon contentiously, still trailing behind Katei by a few feet. Katei remained silent, eyes narrowed and darting attentively around the corridor.

"Hey, Katei--"

Katei pivoted around and placed a finger to his mouth, signaling for Cleon to keep silent. Cleon would've made an annoyed face but decided against it, he should just follow Katei, after all, he _is _the expert break-into-a-home-and-murder person around here. Cleon thought reasonably.

Strangely, Katei tilted his head up and sniffed the air. It was not like he had dog senses or anything, but something smelled. Smelled like perfume that is. Who else in the palace would where perfume? Kel wouldn't be caught dead in the stuff after having to put up with living with it. Ferdinad.

'Just follow your nose.' Katei thought to himself and grinned. Sticking his nose out further into the air, Katei inhaled. Cleon, who still behind him, just came to the conclusion that Katei had gone insane, and tried to pass the older man. Katei put a hand out to stop him and then took a right at the crossways.

~

****

To Ferdinad--- BRIEFLY:

Ferdinad was worried sick, his wife had been gone for hours and now that the fighting was over she still had not returned. He closed his eyes and pictured Keladry on their wedding night, goddess (note that he thought of the Goddess and not Mithros) she had been beautiful. Ferdinad sniffed his hands and sighed contentedly; at least his cologne was still working nicely.

~

****

To Nacean, who just woke up:

Nacean groaned and sat up groggily, looking around he realized that night had fallen; he had to get to Mindelan! 

Now Nacean was trained how to camp and hunt and all that. But without the Gift to tell him the directions, or sun to show him, he didn't know which way he was headed. He stood and shook his head to clear it, his apathetic azure eyes glinted dangerously as he realized that Katei had knocked him out and left him there. 

Nacean decided on a road and started to make his way down it, not knowing in the slightest where he was going.

~

****

On the roof:

"Just grip the other side then, yeah, that's right. Okay, on the count of three. One... two... THREE." Kel grunted as she and Neal forced the rusted roof window that was their only entrance open. Straightening, Kel glanced at Neal once before stepping onto the railing and vaulting over the side, down into the darkness of the castle floor below. Shaking his head, Neal followed suit, lowering himself down as graceful as possible.

Kel landed lightly on the ground, and as quietly as she could, and glanced about the abandoned corridor. A horrified thought came to her mind; she was in the wrong place! This room had been locked up for years, ever since her parents had died in it. Lifting her head to the opening, about to yell for Neal not to jump, she saw that she was to late. Neal was now on the ground beside her, looking around.

"We're trapped." she mumbled.

"Come again?"

"We're trapped down here. The door is locked from the inside as well as out. And now that you're down here as well, we have no way of getting out of here."

~

****

Ferdinad's Bedroom:

Ferdinad hopped into his bed and clutched the blanket that covered him tightly. Needing to embrace something else, he grabbed (to they have teddy bears?) a stuffed pillow in the shape of a bear cub and snuggled down further in the bed.

Katei crept up to the door silently, and placed his hand on the knob. Knowing that some door knobs creak, Katei held his breath in anticipation.

Ferdinad opened one eye and glanced at the door, the knob was turning! His face broke out into a huge, goofy smile; Kel was back! Leaping up and out of his bed, Ferdinad hastened to the door, and hid at the side of it, planning on giving her a nice, happy surprise as she opened the door to greet him.

Cleon finally caught up to Katei and saw him push on the door, about to open it. This was it, he thought, let's just hope that Ferdinad is a heavy sleeper. We wouldn't want him waking up as we ride out to Scanra.

Katei opened his eyes and let out his breath, he pushed hard on the door and opened it. 

This was it! Kel was finally here! Ferdinad thought ecstatically and just as the door opened, Ferdinad jumped out into the line of sight of that person. Ferdinad's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, but it was too late.

Katei was taken totally by surprise as Ferdinad jumped out of the shadows at him wearing a _nightdress _and yelling, "WELCOME HOME DARLING!" Katei's instant reflexes sprang to action as he whipped out his sword and plunged it into Ferdinad's chest. He watched as realization dawned on the dying man and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Cleon's eyes widened as he heard the quiet scream and gasp in the other room and ran in to see Katei standing over an unconscious Ferdinad. Cleon ran over and bent down to examine the body; his chest was not falling. Cleon hastily checked the pulse, and found none; Ferdinad of Olau and Mindelan was dead. Gone from the realm of the living.

~


	6. When the Enemy is Amid Us

Disclaimer: Any names or things you do not recognize, are mine.

Don't Ever Underestimate a Yamani 

Author's Note: Yes, Ferdinad is dead. I doubt I'm going to hold a funeral for him, I doubt even his parents (Alanna and George, bless their inorganic souls) would come. Kel's reaction to the whole thing is included. cheers.

Division 5: When the Enemy is Amid Us

"Uh, Captain?" 

"Yes, what is it, Ridley?" 

"Is that one of our troops? He looks foreign." The second in command pointed over to where a tall, young man had just stumbled into the camp. Samus' eyes narrowed into slits as he squinted over across the small clearing that was their camp.

"It's a stranger. Send someone to seize him." he ordered and continued to stand and watch. 

Nacean blinked and looked around, all of his senses alert. Oh gods, he was in the Yamani's camp. Nacean turned to exit but it was too late. Two burly Yamani men clutched Nacean's separate arms tightly so he couldn't move. Bringing him forth to a large tree with a deck built into it, Nacean then watched as a man climbed down.

"Samus of Deltaroin." he breathed icily.

~

****

To Katei, Cleon, and a dead Ferdinad:

"What the hell are we going to tell Kel?" Cleon asked, grabbing his red hair stressfully and pacing the room. Katei remained standing, casually leaning against a wall and twirling his sword around his fingers, his face impassive.

"WELL?" Cleon's face was shaking and contorted with affliction. Katei clucked his tongue and lied, "It was just an accident."

"ACCIDENT!" Cleon exploded, fighting to keep his voice quieter, "_You murdered him!" _Katei shrugged and said loftily, "It wasn't like it was any big loss or anything."

Cleon halted and turned to face Katei, "You haven't changed at all. Kel thinks 'you've turned over a new leaf' but no, you're still a ruthless, cold-blooded murderer." when he saw that his words had no effect on the indifferent Katei, Cleon leaned foreword and whispered dramatically, "Let's just see what _Kel _thinks of your wonderful, restored hobby when she sees it."

Katei's eyes widened and he cursed. Running to Ferdinad's limp body, he picked it up and hurried out the door. A frozen Cleon stood, inertly posed in a stance of thespian movement. Shaking his head, Cleon ran out the door after Katei, wondering where he could possibly be going; their plan was already shot.

Katei hurried down the corridor and took a left, then another left, knowing exactly where to go. He had to hide Ferdinad's body from Kel! Katei knew exactly which room to hide the body; the same room he had killed the Baron and Baroness years ago, no one ever goes there.

~

****

Kel and Neal:

"So how long will we be stuck, here? inquired Neal, sitting atop a overturned laundry basket. Kel looked down and shrugged, she had no idea. 

"I guess... until someone thinks to open the door."

"And when will _that _be. I mean, when's the last time someone was in here?" Neal asked.

Kel bit her lip and replied, "Believe me, you _don't _want to know."

~

****

Katei and a trailing Cleon:

Katei neared the door and held his breath. Placing his hand on the knob, he tried to turn it; it was locked! Growling lowly, he brought his leg up and kicked the door, trying to hold Ferdinad's corpse at the same time.

~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel heard the doorknob jiggle and exchanged glances with Neal. The next thing they knew-- the door was on the ground and a figure was standing in the shadows.

****

Katei's POV: 

Katei smiled and stepped into the room, expecting it to be abandoned. But it wasn't. The smile dropped instantaneously as he spotted Kel sitting on a desk. His jaw dropped and Kel tilted her head to one side with a raised eyebrow.

"Katei?" she asked.

"Oh_, fuck_."

~

****

To the approaching Cleon:

Cleon crept as quietly as he could toward the now open door and then heard a yell. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!" 

Cleon winced and turned around, slowly walking away, vaguely thinking about going for supper.

~

****

Neal's POV:

Neal placed his hands behind his head and watched the spectacle before him. It was a kind of odd picture; A cringing Katei with an impassive face standing unmoving at the doorway holding a limp Ferdinad in a _nightdress? _Neal dismissed that strange detail and watched as a red-faced-Yamani-mask-forgotten-Kel stood and began to yell and curse at Katei. 

Then, Kel resumed her apathetic facade (which looked a very painful accomplishment to do) and asked quietly, "How did he die, Katei?"

~

****

Katei's POV:

Now, Katei knew that it's better to tell the truth then lie, because all lies will eventually catch up to you. But like all characters in situations like this, he chose the immoral alternative.

"It was a complete accident." Katei randomly chose the first name that came to his mind, which happened to be his former partner in the Yamani elite, "Samus of Deltaroin did it. I found out just now. Ferdinad was outside, looking for you, and Samus jumped him, killing Ferdinad."

Kel relaxed slightly, "Oh, I- I thought that _you_ had just _assassinated him_, you know like you used to." she was obviously embarrassed and trying to hide it, Katei felt guilty for making her feel this way, but couldn't help it.

"That's over Kel. I once promised you that I would never be that homicide killer ever again. And I won't." clearing his throat, he added, "Let's just hide the body in here, then you can find him later and blame it on those Yamani troops, eh?"

Kel nodded and took her husband's body on the ground throwing some dirt on him so it looked more believable. Straightening, she said without emotion, "All right let's go. We have war to win."

~

****

At the Yamani Base Camp:

"What are you going to do to me?" Nacean asked icily, fighting the urge to spit in the captain's face.

Samus played with the knife in his hand and replied haughtily, in which the tone clashed with the callous face, "I think it's what _you _will do to your friends back at Mindelan. You see, I need a spy, a spy who will pass on information to us. _You _will be that spy Mr. Nacean.

"And what makes you think I will follow you?" Nacean asked skeptically.

"All men care about their lives."

"Not me. You could kill me right now, and I would have no problem with it." 

"How about money? Most men care about money." Samus' voice was logical.

Nacean shook his head, "I come from a common family, and am used to my way of life. As long as I have enough money to get by I'm fine."

Samus narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Then what _do _you care about? Is there anything?"

Nacean nodded and said calmly, "There is, but I'm not going to tell you."

Samus thought for a second and then said thoughtfully, "Then we'll just kill all of those Tortallans over there until find out what you _do _care for."

Nacean paled and clamped his mouth shut, glaring at the Yamani Captain with hatred. He sighed tormentedly and gave in, "All right, fine, I-- I'll do it."

~

****

The Next Morning:

Kel awoke, sat up, yawned, and turned to face the stretching Katei. Katei grinned and gave her a morning kiss.

"Sleep well?" he asked and stood, continuing to stretch his limbs, lest he pulls a muscle later on. Kel shrugged and stood up as well, quickly running to the door of the tent and peeking out.

"The knights and their squires are rebuilding more defences, we should go help." Katei rolled his eyes and groaned at the thought of carpenter work, smiling weakly, he backed up slowly, said a quick good-bye, and dashed out the tent. Now it was Kel's turn to roll her eyes.

"Uh Kel?" Neal asked a minute later, poking his head inside the tent and looking around for her, "That friend of your's... Nacean, is back. He must've finally found his way to camp." 

Kel hid a smile and rushed out the door to give a friendly hug to her comrade. Nacean tried to grin but failed almost miserably, but Kel didn't seem to notice. 

"Look I'm glad you're here, now you can help fight the Yamanis!" she exclaimed and dashed over to start building the defences up again. Nacean watched her go and his face dropped, ashamed at what he was being forced to do. 

Most countries felt that no honorable warriors use traitors as spies, but the Yamanis were not among them. Nacean swallowed hard and looked at all the knights and other warriors; working to fight for their country, and he was going to ruin all that with what he was forced to do? 

'I am not cut out to be a spy.' he growled mentally, and walked over to join the other's in working, and hopefully, get information out of them.


End file.
